


I'm Sweet on You

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Biting, Bloodsugar - Freeform, Body Worship, Couples making the best of a bad situation, Cunnilingus, Decora!Sugar, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horrorcest - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Picnics, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zettai ryōiki, dash of hurt/comfort, ecto-body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Blood and Sugar are going on a date!





	I'm Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> Gift fic for @MegaloTrash (I fail at short one-shots and accidentally made this a long-ass PWP oops). You're mega awesome, thanks for helping me step out of my shell and try new things! My first pure fontcest fic just for you <3

Blood stood at the bottom of the stairwell, nervously drumming his fingers against the wooden banister, waiting. He paused, looking up at the empty space, listening out for movement. Hearing nothing, Blood continued his rhythmic pounding, his SOUL thumping along to the chaotic tempo.

Why was he so nervous? It's not like he and Sugar hadn't been on a date before. Their most recent—and first-— date had been with other brothers, and while it was amazing, perfect, and incredible, it wasn’t a solo date. It didn't have that same feeling of intimacy. Today though, it was just him and Sugar. Alone. Oh man, was it hot in here or was it just him? He had been sweating nonstop since he woke up this morning and already had to change his shirt; he just wanted to have fun with Sugar, especially since he felt so stand-offish last time.

“Nye, brother? Can you close your eyes for me?” Sugar called, startling Blood.

He looked towards the stairs, confused, before closing his eyes. “my sockets are closed.” He called back, and after a minute or two he heard footsteps resonating down the hall. His anxiety spiked as they ceased and he felt a presence in front of him.

“Okay, you can open them!”

Blood slowly opened his eyes, blinking once or twice before his eye lights adjusted. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Sugar’s appearance. _oh, my god._

His wonderful brother stood in front of him wearing a bright red romper, adorned with a cute heart stitch pattern on the torso. Clinging to his legs were a pair of glittery purple thigh highs that ended in indigo ankle boots. Colorful stickers adorned his skull in the shapes of stars, hearts, and bows, and tons of pastel bracelets sat on his wrists. He had on a multi-colored scarf to match the outfit, and for a final touch had taped red heart-shaped glasses to his face.

Blood stared in amazement as Sugar fidgeted in front of him. “Sans? What do you think?” When he opened his mouth, Blood couldn’t help but notice that even his braces were different colors. How was his brother this cute?? He was literally the embodiment of adorable. From the small accessories to the tantalizing bit of coral ecto-flesh he could see between the thigh highs and the romper, Blood had to look away, holding his nose to stave off the imminent nosebleed.

“you’re beautiful,” Blood breathed, making the other blush.

“Oh, thank you, brother! I went shopping with Papyrus, and when I saw this outfit, somehow, I just knew you’d love it! Look, it even has a cute heart zipper on the back too!” Sugar exclaimed, twirling around to show off the entire outfit. As he twirled, Blood couldn’t help but notice out the corner of his eye the small nubs poking through the front of his top, most likely the soft mounds Sugar unintentionally summoned due to his excess magic. Blood’s cock threatened to spring to attention just from the thought of touching his chest again. How was his brother  _this incredible?_

Trying to get rid of his boner by pure will, Blood followed Sugar into the kitchen, sitting on one of the tall chairs as he watched him go into the fridge to fetch things for their date. Sugar had decided that their first solo date had to be something fun and romantic, and after looking up date ideas on the internet with Blood, the two of them settled on a picnic date. He liked spending time with Blood, and Blood also liked food, so it was perfect.

Blood smiled as he watched his brother prepare the sandwiches, thinking about how far the two of them had come since arriving in this universe. He let himself fall into nostalgia, almost missing Sugar calling out his name. Sitting up straight, -—when had he put his head down? — Blood looked over the counter to see Sugar posed with one hand on his hip, the other holding up the picnic basket.  “Ready?”

Blood followed his brother to the door, locking it behind them as they left.

They started their walk to the park they had chosen; it wasn't the most popular one around, but that meant it would be nice and serene for the couple to have their picnic in peace. Sugar chatted happily to Blood as they walked, seemingly comfortable, which made Blood ecstatic. Sugar deserved happiness, after all. Soon though, he noticed that Sugar was…bumping into him. Usually this wouldn't bother him, since his brother was sometimes slightly clumsy, but it seemed to be happening far too often to be a coincidence.

“you okay, sugar?” Blood asked.

Sugar nye’ed softly as he jumped, not expecting him to speak. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, he turned to Blood, blushing. “Brother! I would like to hold hands on our walk to the park.”

Blood nodded quickly, not trusting himself to refrain from saying something stupid if he opened his mouth. Sugar’s hand slipped into his, caressing his knuckles before tightening into the hold. Blood was on cloud nine as he focused on the place where they were connected. Sugar’s hand was so…soft; could bone be considered soft? It wasn't like this was the first time they held hands—and at this point they've done much lewder things, blood thought with a tremor of excitement—, but there was something about the act of hand-holding that always seemed to make him dizzy with happiness. The juxtaposition of Sugar’s small fingers against his own larger phalanges, the warmth that they shared through their touch, all of it ignited Blood’s senses and made him feel more alive than ever before. He was finally doing it, dating his brother, and being comfortable with it instead of awkward!

As the park loomed closer, the two of them walked in content silence as Blood glanced at Sugar every now and then out of the corner of his eye. He felt like doing something mischievous to fluster the other. Making a quick, split second decision, Blood brought their linked hands up to his face, clacking his teeth against his brother's fingers. Sugar yelped, looking down at his brother in surprise. Blood looked back, permanent grin widening. “sup, bro?”

“I-I… you…!” Sugar started, before stalking off quickly towards the grassy area of the secluded park, dragging Blood along. His skull was completely ablaze with a bright coral flush that made Blood wheeze. _holy shit, he's so adorable._

Sugar slowed as he found a good spot for them, passing the basket over to Blood as he spread out the blanket. “I think this is a perfect spot brother. It’s nice, flat, and we’ll get the perfect amount of sun!”

Blood looked up, watching as thick, fluffy clouds lazily bobbed along the sky, covering the sun. “m’not sure we'll get a lot of that today, but as long as you're here we should be fine.”

“Oh? Why's that?” Sugar asked, cocking his head to the side as he took a seat on the smooth blanket.

“because you're the _light_ of my life.”

“Brother!” Sugar squealed, blushing and flailing as Blood took a seat beside him, snickering. Blood opened the picnic basket, taking out the contents and placing them on the ground in front of them. There were cloth-wrapped bundles that he assumed were sandwiches, a thermos filled with liquid, and a few other small, assorted bundles. Sugar really went all out for this date. Blood tittered happily as he imagined his brother standing around preparing for their picnic, wearing a cute, frilly apron maid as he worked. Sugar didn’t own an apron like that, but why hadn't he bought one for him yet?

Mentally putting that on his list of things to do, Blood watched as Sugar picked up one of the larger bundles, placing it in his lap and unwrapping it. As he thought, it was a sandwich, some sort of combination of meat and cheese that he knew he liked, with a small twist. Instead of being cut into halves or triangles, Sugar had cut it into a perfect heart shape. He prepared this much??? Blood already knew he was in love but, _wow._

“Sans,” Sugar called, slowly positioning himself so that he was face to face with Blood, “Say ‘ahhh’.” Blood shyly opened his mouth, watching as Sugar bent forward with the sandwich, directing it towards his mouth. He bit down slowly, glowing heavily as he chewed. Sugar was…feeding him. Was this what true bliss felt like?

“Is it good, brother?” Sugar asked, gripping the edges of his scarf unsurely with one hand while holding the sandwich. “I remembered you liked this type of meat but…”

Blood delicately tugged Sugar’s hand away from his scarf and laced their fingers together. “it's perfect, sugar, thank you.” Sugar smiled openly, colorful braces brightening up his face. Blood swore that for a second he could see a halo of light illuminating his brother, making him appear almost ephemeral in his colorful attire. It felt almost… poetic, of sorts. A sudden _boom_ startled them both, ruining the moment as Blood instantly got to his feet, magic poised and at the ready.

“Sans? What's happening?”

Blood looked around, scanning the area for potential threats, when something small plopped onto his skull. He looked up quickly, ready to strike, but he saw nothing there. The only thing above him was the sky, the clouds there looking much greyer and ominous than he had remembered. Wasn't it sunny just a while ago?

Another something plopped onto skull, followed by another, and another, until he realized it was raining as water began to drip down and settle in the large crack at the top of his skull. “fuck, we gotta find cover.” Blood and Sugar began to gather up the bundles, hoping that they weren't too wet and tossing them into the basket. Picking it up, Blood led Sugar out of the park, desperately trying to find cover as the rain started to fall heavier and harder. His clothes weighed down on him as he got soaked, and with his skull starting to fill with water, Blood knew they needed to get under something fast: a tree, a building, anything!  

Finally, Blood recognized a tiny oasis out of his dimming eye light: a building, with cover! The two of them ran over to the building, nearly collapsing underneath the ledge and escaping the downpour. Blood bent over, draining the rain out of his skull as he glanced around at their surroundings.  The rain was really coming down; they probably wouldn’t be able to leave their cover for a while to head home, so he sunk down to his feet, ready to maybe nap until the rain let up.

A sudden sniffling brought him to attention as he looked up to find the source: Sugar. His brother was soaked to the bone, slowly sliding down the wall to his knees as he cried. His stickers were starting to peel off, falling to the ground in a small heap as he pressed his hands against his face in a failed effort to contain his tears. Blood rushed over to Sugar’s side, holding him at an arm’s length to look him over. “sugar, are you okay? are you hurt?” When Sugar didn’t answer, Blood panicked and tore his hands away from his face to inspect him. “papyrus. talk to me, please.”

Sugar kept his head down, tears falling from his sockets as he opened his mouth. “I-I’m sorry, Sans! I tried to make this the perfect date, b-but I was too stupid to look at the weather!” He blubbered, wrapping his arms around Blood and pressing his skull into the other’s jacket.

Blood leaned back slightly, maneuvering his arms so that he could cradle Sugar’s skull in his hands. “hey, you’re not stupid. you’re the smartest monster i know, and you worked your ass off to make sure this date was perfect, and it is perfect. sure, it rained a little, but i’m still having fun, and we still have all our picnic stuff. we can wait until the rain stops, and then we can head home and have a part two to our date, what do you think?”

Nodding, Sugar gently clanked their skulls together, nuzzling nasal bones as his shoulders shook slightly, before retreating to his jacket. The rain really put a _damp_ er on their date for sure. Blood rubbed Sugar’s back, wishing that he could comfort his brother more than this. He stared at the building behind them as he pondered, squinting slightly as he focused on a stray flyer on the wall. Wait a second, he knew this place! “sugar, get up, I have an idea,” Blood said, getting his attention.

“N-nyeh?”

Blood grabbed the picnic bundle off the ground and handed it to Sugar as he led them over to the front door. He examined it for a second, before using his magic to unlock it. Chuckling, Blood pushed the door open, ushering in a confused Sugar and taking off down the hallway.

“Brother, should we be breaking in?” Sugar asked, shuffling quickly after the shorter skeleton.

“ahh, it's fine, don't worry,” Blood called as he walked the familiar path to his favorite room. He knew the way so well, he could probably do it with his eyes closed. Their footsteps echoed on the linoleum as they twisted and turned through the building, passing by different floral and scientific exhibits. Blood slowed slightly as they passed by an old-style telescope on display, remembering his old one fondly. Sugar quickly closed the small gap between them, grabbing onto Blood’s sleeve.

“Are we in one of those museums you like so much?” Sugar asked, looking around in wonder.

“yeah, this is the city’s science museum. I'm gonna show you my favorite exhibit.”

Blood laced his hands with Sugar, coaxing him closer as they walked. His SOUL skipped with his forwardness, but he was just so damn excited to show off what he thought was the coolest thing ever, and he hoped that Sugar liked it too. Eventually, they came up to a giant set of double doors, decorated with different constellations. Blood pushed the door open, letting Sugar go in first before following him into the darkness.

“Brother, it's dark!”

“gimme a sec.” Blood made his way to the walls, feeling around until his phalanges caught onto a light switch. Hoping that it was the right one, Blood flipped it, illuminating the hall in a pale blue light. The artificial stars slowly lit up one by one as the power came to life, quickly falling into recognizable shapes and patterns. A lazy smile made its way onto his face as he gazed at the ceiling, reminding him of the speckled display they had back in the underground, but so much better.

Beside him, Sugar was looking up at the ceiling, eyes twinkling as he gasped. “IT'S BEAUTIFUL!”

“heh yeah, i figured that we could have a picnic under the stars.”

Sugar embraced Blood, picking him up slightly in his enthusiasm. Blood held on tightly, idly noting his brother's thin figure against him, and small nubs poking his ribs as the dampness from Sugar’s shirt soaked his own. He pulled back as Sugar put him down, still holding onto each other loosely. “bro, you're dripping wet. How about you change before we eat?”

‘Nyeh, it's fine. I don't even feel it!” Sugar protested, despite shivering in Blood’s hold.

“papyrus, i can feel you trembling. come on, the inside of my jacket is dry, so you can use that to cover yourself.”

Sugar looked from his romper to Blood, blushing slightly as he considered it. Finally, Sugar nodded. “Okay, b-but you can't look, alright?”

 _holy shit he's so cute._ Blood agreed as he shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Sugar and placing his phalanges over his eye sockets.

Sugar dipped in close, waving his hand in front of Blood’s face to test if he could see. Satisfied with the result, Sugar turned around to place the jacket down, the shuffling sound of the fabric rubbing against the floor prompting Blood to peep through his fingers. His brother never had him promise, after all.

Blood watched, eye lights dark as to not arouse suspicion, as his brother reached behind his back, searching until he found the zipper. He held a breath, despite not needing to breathe, as Sugar slowly pulled it down, revealing his back as his hand traveled down to the top of his tailbone.

The ecto-flesh that made up his back rippled slightly, imitating soft muscles as Sugar peeled his top away from his body. Blood couldn't see his front, but he could imagine the tiny breasts bouncing slightly from the effort of sliding his arms out. Just thinking about it made his magic spur to life, instantly settling in an aching fat, cock in his pants. He knew if he moved Sugar would instantly know what's up, so he tried to ignore his arousal as he observed the tall skeleton moving his hands towards his bottoms.

Sugar slipped his romper over his ass, almost making Blood moan as he realized his innocent, darling brother _wasn't wearing any panties._ His thoughts whirled chaotically as Sugar slipped the jacket on over his body. Why wasn't his brother wearing underwear today? Was it for the fashion?... Was he planning to seduce Blood during their date? He was so lost he didn't realize his brother was calling his name until hands pried his fingers from his face.

“h-huh?” Blood re-ignited his eye lights, shaking his head as he came back to reality. Sugar stood in front of him, swimming in Bloods jacket —and still wearing those fucking stockings, he thought lustfully— and looking at Blood with worry.

“I'm said I'm all done, are you ready for the picnic?”

Blood nodded absently, thanking his baggy shorts as he grabbed the bundle and followed Sugar to the middle of the hall, cock bobbing between his legs painfully. He spread the blanket, sitting across from Sugar as he opened the basket. The sandwiches didn't seem to be too wet, so he unwrapped one of them, ready to bring it to his mouth when he paused. Was his brother hungry?... Should he feed him?

Gathering his nerve, Blood adjusted his hold on the sandwich, getting to his knees and leaning forward slightly. “hey bro, say ‘ahh’?”

Sugar smiled, making a happy sound as he opened his mouth. “Ahhhnnn!”

Blood edged further, stretching his arms out to reach Sugar. Fuck, he forgot that he was slightly shorter than him. He shuffled forward quickly on his knees, not wanting his brother to wait, but accidentally knocked into him, sending them both to the floor with an _oomph._

He sat up, squishing what he assumed to be the sandwich as he loomed over Sugar, who was slightly disoriented. “you okay, sugar?”

Moaning, Sugar opened an eye socket, squinting as he focused on his brother. “Nye, I'm fine but…” He looked down, skull reddening.

Blood followed Sugar’s eyes to his own hand, which was currently resting on the taller skeletons chest _and definitely not on the sandwich._ In a moment of shock, Blood did the first thing that came to his mind; he squeezed.

“Ahhhh!”

“oh fuck, fuck, fuck, i’m so sorry sugar. are you alright?” Blood let go of Sugar’s chest and placed it on the floor, but the process of maneuvering had him grinding his pelvis into the other. His eye lights sputtered out as his mind rebooted. His cock was…sugar was…he needed to move, to get off his brother but it just felt _sogoodsofuckinggoodohmygod._ The warmth from Sugar’s ecto body wafted up to meet his lower half, making him impossibly harder as he tried to process his next steps. His instincts told him to rip off his shorts, bury himself to the hilt in his brother's fantastic body and go to town, but the saner part of him screamed at him to get up, GET. UP-

“Sans?” Blood’s eye lights came back into focus as he took in his brother. Sugar was gripping the sides of the jacket tightly as he looked away bashfully. His ecto flesh was shining slightly in the dim light, illuminating his dark thigh highs as his legs splayed out under him. Sugar seemed to be deep in thought, fidgeting slightly, until he came to a decision and looped his arms around Blood’s neck, kissing him deeply.

Blood unconsciously cradled an arm under Sugar, pulling him closer as his tongue met with the other’s in a passionate dance. Sugar was the first to pull away, panting heavily as his ecto-tongue lolled out of his mouth. He raised his leg, brushing his knee against Blood’s hardened length, making them both moan out.

“Haaa, Sans...I want you, please.”

Blood buried his face into the crook of Sugar’s neck, lapping possessively at it as he grinded his clothed erection against him. “you have me, always.” He bit down on the sweet ecto-flesh there, growling in appreciation at Sugar’s whines. “you like that huh, baby bro? maybe you’ll like it when I bit somewhere else…” Blood trailed off as he sat up, positioning Sugar’s legs on either side of his hips gently. He let his hands linger, rubbing circles on the thigh highs appreciatively. They were soft, a good quality silky material that glided between his fingertips well. He idly wondered how it would against his cock if he fucked his brother’s thighs, but dismissed the thought. Maybe another time; today he wanted to be balls-deep inside his brother, and judging by the small sounds coming from Sugar, he wanted it as well.

“Brother… please stop teasing me!” Sugar cried out, squeezing his legs around Blood.

Blood chuckled as he leaned forward to pull on the jacket zipper, tugging it down slowly. “I’m just getting started, bro.” Blood’s SOUL sped up as he gazed at the once-forbidden flesh that was hidden from him earlier. The small breasts that Sugar had were on full-display to him now, as well as his thin waist, and last but certainly not least, the puffy lips of his entrance. Sugar shied away, trying to pull his legs and arms in to hide himself, but Blood hovered over him again, pinning Sugar’s arms down. “uh uh papyrus, I want to see you.”

Sugar flushed, pulling Blood closer with his legs. Getting the picture, Blood went for the other’s neck again, targeting his sensitive spots as he trailed a finger around his nipple, taking great care in not touching it, much to Sugar’s frustrations. He squirmed, trying to get Blood to slip, but to no avail. Blood bit down on Sugar’s neck in a warning, growling as he finally grabbed a fistful of the other’s breast.

“A-ah, Sans…” Sugar sighed, bucking up into the touch.

“mmm yeah, keep calling out my name,” Blood breathed out lustfully, dragging a path down with his tongue to Sugar’s chest. He took the breast that wasn’t in his hand into his mouth, flicking and sucking on the nipple. Sugar yelped, pulling out from the hold to pull Blood’s head closer. Groaning, Blood licked over his chest, using his hands to smash Sugar’s breasts together and lavish attention onto them. “god, i love your tits.”

Sugar trained his eye lights onto Blood, the fuzzy blown-out quality of them making a new wave of arousal wash over the stout skeleton. “They aren’t too...small?”

“hell no, sugar, they’re the perfect size; they fit right into my hands,” Blood demonstrated by squeezing the flesh, capturing Sugar in a chaste kiss to swallow his moans. “you’re perfect, and i’m gonna show you.”

Blood slunk down Sugar’s body, settling between his thighs. He nuzzled his face into the taller skeleton’s upper legs, breathing in the delectable scent coming from Sugar’s pussy. “mmm these stockings are really doing it for me, you made a good choice buying them.”

“A-ahh, wait, it’s dirty down there…” Sugar whined, trying to close his legs again. Blood shook his head, moving in closer to drag his finger on the outside of the lips.

“you didn’t think it was so dirty when you didn’t put on panties before you left the house,” Blood said, basking in the look of shock on the other’s face. “you think I wouldn’t take the chance to peek at your body? i watched you undress, taking off that one-piece of yours, just to see you not wearing underwear.  were you gonna seduce me, huh?” Not planning on waiting for an answer, Blood buried his face into Sugar’s crotch, pressing his tongue into the folds to lap against the inner walls. Sugar screamed, squeezing his legs around Blood’s skull as he writhed underneath him. Blood pressed on, encouraged by Sugar’s moans, dipping his tongue in and out of his cunt to make his brother sing for him. After a while, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, plunging them into Sugar’s entrance as he flicked the clit with his wet appendage.

“S-sans, I’m already c-close...!” Sugar screamed.

Blood groaned, working his fingers faster, scissoring them inside. God, Sugar was so fucking hot. “cum for me, bro,” he said as he bent down to suck on the small button. Sugar seized up, body stiffening as his walls clenched down hard on Blood’s fingers, coming and yelling out his release. Blood grinned, continuing to fuck his brother’s pussy with his fingers until he whined.

“T-too much!” Removing his phalanges, Blood sat up, making eye contact with Sugar as he licked the cum off his fingers. Sugar moaned, wrapping his legs around Blood’s waist in need. “Please...I need it.”

“what do you need bro?” Blood asked, knowing full well what his brother was asking for, but wanting to torture him.

“Y… your dick.”

“oh? what about my dick?”

Sugar’s control snapped as he dug his fingers into his brother’s shirt, nearly ripping it off his body as he arched up into Blood. “Please Sans, I want your dick! I need your big, fat dick in me! Ruin my pussy with your cock!” He cried.

Blood stilled, caught off guard by his brother’s language, before growling loudly as he tugged off his shirt and yanked his pants down to expose his length. “fuuuckkkkk, where did you learn language like that?” He wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping it as he leered at Sugar.  “i’m gonna fuck you, would you like that? do you want your brother’s cock in you?”

“Please brother, do it! Fuck me!”

Blood dragged his brother down to lay flush against him, holding his waist up with one hand as he teased the thick head of his length against Sugar’s pussy. He slowly penetrated the entrance, hissing in pleasure when he fully sheathed himself. “you alright?” He asked, bending down to gently lick a stray tear away from the other’s socket. Sugar nodded, moaning wantonly as he rested his legs on Blood’s shoulders, the new position causing Blood to slide in a bit deeper.

Blood shuddered, giving into his desires as he started thrusting at a brutal pace. Sugar’s phalanges scrambled for purchase as Blood fucked him, managing to catch the blanket under them as he held on for dear life. Blood pressed on, gazing at the spot where they were connected, and at the small bulge his dick made in Sugar’s ecto-stomach. He rubbed a thumb against the other's clit, thrusting harder as the walls clenched around him. “f-fuck, you're so tight, i’m already getting so close.”

Sugar moaned in response, struggling to move his hips faster against Blood. “Please Sans, cum inside! I want it so bad!”

Hips stuttering from his quickly approaching climax, Blood tightened his hold on Papyrus. “a-ahhhh, papyrus!” A few more thrusts had him burying himself deep inside Sugar’s pussy, releasing his seed with a loud groan. Sugar screamed as his orgasm hit him, arching his back as he milked Blood’s cock for all it was worth.

The two held onto each other, gasping as they both came down from their highs. Blood went to extract his cock, but Sugar’s legs tightened around him, keeping him close. He tilted his head, questioning the movement as Sugar shifted his eyes, looking everywhere but at Blood. “Not yet…”

Blood huffed, understanding as he went to kiss what he could of Sugar, which ended up being his legs. He rubbed circles on the bottom of his upper thighs, knowing that they were probably sore, before being startled by the fresh tears falling from Sugar’s eye sockets. “hey, what's wrong? are you okay?”

His mind spun as he thought about the terrible possibilities; maybe he accidentally hurt sugar in this enthusiasm, maybe sugar didn't enjoy it, maybe sugar didn't love him anymore and-

Sugar sniffled, interrupting his downward spiral as he wiped as his sockets. “Nyehh, sorry brother. It just felt so good that suddenly I was crying.”

Blood calmed down, his frantic worrying dialing back as euphoria set in. Sugar enjoyed it, that was a big relief. He sat back, soothing Sugar as he slowly pulled out. Tucking his spent cock back into his shorts, Blood watched as his cum slowly leaked out of Sugar’s pussy onto the blanket, making him vibrate with happiness. He laid down beside his brother, peppering his face with teeth kisses as he cuddled against him. Sugar tilted his head into the kisses, nuzzling his nasal bone against Blood. “I love you, Sans.”

“love you too, paps”

A loud gurgling sound interrupted the pleasant atmosphere, making both look up. “was that your stomach?” Sugar let out a small ‘nye’ as he placed a hand on his stomach.

“I guess I'm hungry.”

“well, i did sorta _drop_ the ball there, tryin’ to feed you.” Blood chuckled. He reached over his head, sitting up slightly as he grabbed the handle of the picnic basket and sat it in front of Sugar. Rustling through the basket, Blood plucked out one of the smaller bundles he saw earlier. He unwrapped the cloth to find a small batch of sugar cookies, cut to look like tiny stars. “did you make these just for me, bro?”

Sugar nodded. “I made them yesterday all by myself! I got a lot of flour on me though…”

“i’ll buy you an apron, something cute and frilly to protect your clothing.” Blood took a cookie and held it up to Sugar’s mouth, watching him lean forward and take a bite. He fed Sugar until the cloth was empty, nuzzling into his back when he was done. “i love you so much, papyrus,” He muttered as he closed his sockets, exhaustion creeping in.

Blood felt Sugar shift in his hold, wrapping his long arms around his chest as he snuggled comfortably into Bloods chest. He heard his brother’s muffled ‘I love you’ as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
